Van and Courtney’s adventures of kamen rider zi-o Hyper battle: BiBiBi no BiBill Geiz
Van and Courtney’s adventures of kamen rider zi-o Hyper battle: BiBiBi no BiBill Geiz is a written story made by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Tired of being scared on Halloween every year, Courtney decides to dress up in a scary costume to try and scare everybody. Meanwhile van and his team try to get Geiz into the Halloween spirit despite his fear of ghosts and try to prove to Dylan that ghosts are real, only to encounter ghostly copies of another riders in an abandoned school. Can Geiz get over his fear to save the day? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) souji tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) kabuto Zector Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Dylan Dalmatian Dolly Dalmatian Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Anga Rani Makucha Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Trivia * Geiz gains the Geiz bibill armor in this * this episode references modern and classic horror films such as IT 2017, the ring, paranormal activity and more Scenes No more scaredy pants! * (At the ride tower, Courtney is inside a giant pumpkin with Dolly, carving Praxina’s face) * Courtney: I don’t get it, Dolly... Every year on Halloween, no matter how hard I try, everyone scares me. *carves her pumpkin from the inside by using her claws and pushes the pumpkin piece out* * Dolly: You are pretty easy to scare. * Courtney: Well, I’m sick of it! *finishes carving her pumpkin as she gets out from the top* No more scaredy pants! *sees her pumpkin as she screams in fear and hides in the closet while panting fearfully* * Dolly: (goes over to courtney) hey it’s ok. Courtney you have like 100 different powers! Any threat should stand no chance against you * (Suddenly, they hear a knock at the door) * Eclipse: Courtney! * Courtney: Dolly! It’s Eclipse! I’m gonna scare her, it’s my turn! * Dolly: go for it (gives her vampire fangs) * Courtney: *puts in the vampire fangs and opens the door* Rawr!! * Eclipse: *dressed as Sy-Fy Fleegle* Hiya, Courtney! * Courtney: *screams in fear as she hits the ceiling* * Eclipse: *takes off her Sy-Fy Fleegle head* Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you... * (Courtney is smashed on the ceiling) * Courtney: *muffled* Why can’t I be scary for once? *falls to the ground* Where‘s my chance?! No such thing as ghosts * (while decorating, Dylan and smolder are having a conversation) * Dylan: Smolder you being ridiculous * Smolder: what do you mean? Ghosts are real * dylan: suuuuure smolder, And leprechauns are real to * smolder: we literally have a guy on our team called kamen rider ghost! He can summon ghosts to! * Dylan: eh probably an asthetic choice And nothing more * smolder: are you kidding me? Aesthetic choice?! * Dylan: listen smolder I’m a dog of science. Unless you have facts you got nothing, besides kamen rider ghost and his other ghost things don’t count. I’m talking about real ghosts * smolder: oh so that’s how it is huh? (Sees Geiz) well then let’s talk to Geiz, maybe he can help us resolve this * dylan: Sure, be my guest * Smolder: yo geiz! * Geiz: Sup! * smolder: Dylan and I are having a little debate we were hoping you could settle * geiz: sure what is it? * dylan: can you please explain to Smolder that ghosts aren’t real? * smolder: they so are! * Dylan: they so aren’t! * Geiz: (looks freaked out) ummmmm....ghosts huh...well...ummmm...oh I think I hear tsukuyomi and van calling! Coming guys! (He bolts out of the room) * smolder: What was that all about? * Geiz‘s fear revealed * (van joins courtney and dolly carving the pumpkin when suddenly geiz comes in and slams the door shut) * van: geiz? You ok? * Geiz: (shaking) o-of course why wouldn’t I be? * dolly: well I think we found someone just as scared of Halloween as you Courtney * Courtney: Yeah... I wonder what’s gotten into Geiz... * Van: Geiz is there something you wanna- * Geiz: Nope! (He said cutting van off) * (sue Then comes in) * dolly: yo sue! * Sue: hey guys I got the movies! paranormal activity! The whole series! * (Geiz screams and hides behind the pumpkin) * Courtney: Okay, that was weird... * Van: your telling me * sue: o-oh I forgot- er....um... * van: what? * Geiz: don’t tell em! * Sue: Geiz has a fear of ghosts * geiz: Sue! * Rani: (comes in with kion) ok we’re Here sue! You and van got The movies- (she sees geiz hiding behind the pumpkin shivering in fear)- ready? * Kion: ummmmm....is this a bad time? * Dolly: wait hold up, your telling me the time traveling, butt-kicking, resistance leading kamen Rider is afraid of ghosts? * Sue: pretty much * Dolly: (bursts out laughing) * Courtney: No wonder he’s afraid! * geiz: listen I’m sorry but...halloween just isn’t for me with all these...ghosts... * Van: But Geiz you can’t miss out on everything we have planned! * Courtney: Besides, ghosts are nothing but folktales. * smolder: (comes in) not you to. Have you guys forgotten that Takeru LITERALLY became a ghost when he first gained his powers as kamen rider ghost? * dylan: (follows in) still very different! The creation of a ghost like that is completely different from a traditional ghost. * Van: still you can’t completely discredit the idea though. In a lot of ways though ghosts could even be like people, good or evil, not nesisarily evil. So why fear them? * Smolder: Right? Thank you! * Dylan: oh please you two thats completely ridiculous! The ghost you guys are talking about don’t exist! * Kion: hey, we fought a ghost once! The ghost of my uncle scar! * Dylan: again, different circumstances! where your from has different rules there for a ghost like that can exist but here? Ha! I don’t think so * Geiz: will you guys just shut up about ghosts already?! I’m going to my room (he heads out) * van: man poor Geiz...no one should have to miss out on such a fun holiday...we gotta help him! * Sue: and I think I know how. * Courtney: Can I wear a costume in this? * Sue: oh hohoho yes courtney, yes you can (she has a devilish grin on her face) * Dolly: ummmmmm what’s up with your girlfriend Van? * van: oh this is just her scheming look * Sue: we’re not only gonna help Geiz and courtney get over their fears but we are also gonna prove the existence of ghosts dylan as well * dolly: huh? Really? you think you can take on “mr. dog of science” himself? * Sue: oh I know I can. (She gets on the computer) I know the perfect place (she pulls up an image of a school) * Courtney: Perfect! * Sue: it’s said to still be haunted to this day. All we have to do is set up some ghost surveillance systems and a few spooky tricks for Geiz while he is in there * Dylan: alright Sue your on! Let’s see if you can prove the existence of these “Ghosts” to me * Courtney: Oh yeah! I hope I’ll be able to dress up as Praxina. * Sue: oh you will. You will (she laughs maniacally) * Dolly: ok your starting to freak me out * Van: hehe that’s my sue (he smiles) * Dolly: yeah you two were made for each other Operation: Ghost hunt * (That night everyone was prepping the school for both ghost hunting and scaring) * Savannah: oooooh this is gonna be so fun! * Edie: (wearing her ghost costume) I’d never pass up a role like this. But do you really think this’ll work? * Sue: absolutely! The best way to face your fears is head on! So that’s just what we will have Geiz do * sento: (comes into the room) ok infrared cameras are set Along with the external mics. * Sue: perfect! * (Meanwhile Makini is painting Woz and courtney’s Faces) * Makini: ok hold still Woz (she adds the finishing touches making Woz look like pennywise from IT 2017) and done! Perfect! * woz: nice job Makini. But I must ask why have me dress up as pennywise? He isn’t technically a ghost * Sue: True but it’ll definitely up the fear factor! * Makini: alright courtney your turn! * Courtney: *wearing her Praxina costume* Okay! I’m ready. * makini: (starts painting her face to make her look more ghostly) when I’m done with you, you‘re gonna be ghost Praxina! * Dolly: ok we got our scare actors but how are we getting Geiz in the building? * Haruto: leave that part to me * Van: alright the plan is in motion! * Bunga: It’s scaring time! * Haruto: (enters Geiz room while he was sleeping and uses the connect ring to create a portal that teleports Geiz into the haunted school) * Sue: Alright He is in! Activating cameras now (she pulls up the video feed) * Dolly: Okay! * Geiz: (starts to wake up but he doesnt recognize his surroundings) huh...? W-where am i...? * (he gets up and looks around) * sue: ok we have movement! Time for phase 1! Deploy the balloons! * Dolly: *signals the others to deploy the balloons* * (Fuli presses a button that sends out dozens of red balloons in geiz area) * sue: woz thats your cue! * (haruto transports woz in) * geiz: (swatting away balloons) ok what is going on! * Smolder: How’s going with Courtney, Makini? * Makini: *finishes painting Courtney’s face* There! You’re ready, Courtney. * Courtney: *looks in a mirror* Wow... * Woz: looks like I’m up. See you in there courtney * (he heads through the portal) * Courtney: Good luck, Woz. * (Geiz finishes swatting away all the balloons and sees Woz/ pennywise holding a single red ballon menacingly) * woz: hi Geizy...(he smiles creepily) * (Geiz turns around to see Woz/Pennywise) * (Geiz screams and runs away) * dolly: (laughing hysterically) man we got him on the run! (She falls over laughing) * dylan: yeah! But still no real ghosts (he is looking at the screens intently) * sue: give it some time Dylan we just got started * Courtney: *puts on a voice changing gadget and turns on to make her voice sound like Praxina’s* We win! You lose! The end. * Makini: oh that’s perfect! * (Meanwhile Da Vinci comes in helping with makeup as well and dj is setting up more spooky sounds to use) * Dj: this has to be some of my best work yet! * Da Vinci: alright Makini it’s your turn for your costume! * Makini: Okay! * Close Encounters Ghosts And Geiz BiBill armor Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories